Raised by Assassins
by C'Riverblade
Summary: When faced with a vengeful and distraught council and a scheming Danzo after the kyuubi attack, Hiruzen is forced to do something that he wished he didn't have to do... place Uzumaki Naruto in the care of Konoha's most ruthless and deadliest killers; the ANBU. Smart!Fem!Naruto R&R


A/N; This is my first Naruto FanFiction so bear with me. Hope you enjoy!

The Kyuubi attack

 **Kakashi Pov-**

Kakashi watched helplessly as the nine tailed fox demon skewered his sensei and his wife as they shielded the infant on the sealing altar. They were too far away for him to hear and the barrier blocked anything else. But with the shirringan he could still read their lips. They were saying their last goodbyes.

He swore, cursing the barrier for not letting him through, cursing Kushina for putting the barrier there and cursing her and Minato for sacrificing themselves, but mostly cursing himself that he should've been faster or gotten there sooner so he could be at his sensei's side, so he wouldn't have to watch helplessly as he and his wife died.

The shirringan imprinted everything they said in his brain. He knew he couldn't help them. Even if they weren't skewered, Kushina was weak from childbirth and having a biiju ripped out of you is fatal, or so he had heard, and going from what his sensei was saying, he was going to use his soul in exchange for the sealing.

The least he could do would be to remember their last words for their daughter.

He narrowed his eyes, Minato was saying something about sealing his and Kushina's chakra in the child. The Eight Trigrams seal was going to be used to seal the demon in his daughter. He was also going to use the Dead Demon Consuming seal to cut the Kyuubi's chakra in half but Kushina stopped him, saying something about modifying the Eight Trigrams seal slightly to work with the Dead Demon Consuming seal so that instead of using it to cut the Kyuubi's chakra in half, it would be used to reinforce Naruto's seal so that she could hold the whole Kyuubi. That way there wouldn't be a great imbalance of her chakra because of just having the Kyuubi's Yin or Yang chakra. Minato agreed and started the sealing process.

Kakashi made a mental note to tell the Hokage everything and filed that information away for later as he forced himself to continue watching.

After what seemed like hours, even though he knew only a few short minutes had passed, Kushina finished with her advice and Minato sealed the Kyuubi.

Immediately after, the barrier went down and Kakashi was already running towards the falling bodies of his sensei and his wife.

'Minato-sensei! Kushina-san!'

He swiftly caught Kushina as his fellow ANBU Ushi (Ox) caught the Yondaime, laying him down on the ground gently.

Kakashi noted that Usagi (Rabbit) had picked up the newborn as he gently lowered the dying Uzumaki to lie next to her husband.

"Minato... Naruto." Came a soft whisper, Kakashi looked down at the dying redhead and placed her hand in her husband's.

"Minato-sensei is right next to you Kushina-san, and Usagi has Naruto."

Minato had a soft smile on his peaceful face. He looked like he would have simply been sleeping if it wasn't for the blood and the gaping hole in his chest.

At his voice, the Uzumaki's eyes fluttered open "Kashi?"

"I'm here." Kakashi knelt in frount of her and removed his mask so she could recognize him.

She coughed up more blood, "Kashi, please.." she whispered, he took her unoccupied cold hand in his, reassureing her of his presence. "Take care of Naru-chan." Her dulling eyes were struggling to focus on him. "Minato wan.. wants her to be seen as a hero.." she gave a soft smile, "I'm not that naive.. the villagers... will try to take their anger out.. on her." She gave a shuddering breath as tears fell from her eyes, "Please Kashi.. protect her.. tell her that we love her... an.. and that we're.. sorry we co.. couldn't be... with her.." she whispered desperately.

Kakashi nodded numbly, giving her hand a soft squeeze, "I promise."

She gave a soft smile and relaxed her eyes closed, "thank you Kakashi."

She exhaled and stopped moving.

Kakashi felt her pulse still and then moved her hand to rest softly on the ground next to her, as if she were just resting. He took long, deep breaths as he tried to quell the panic that was rising in his chest. 'You're an ANBU Kakashi, ANBU don't show emotion. Calm down. Calm down..' he chanted mentally, as took a shuddering breath to try to compose himself...

'Cal-'

and he promptly broke down in silent sobs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi Pov-**

Sarutobi looked over at the young ANBU sadly, Kakashi was one of his best soldiers. A genius prodigy, a perfect shinobi. But in reality, he was a broken child, barely fourteen. And he had just lost two of the last people he could call family. Every shinobi had their breaking point, and Kakashi had been strong for too long. The Sandaime Hokage stepped forward and placed his hand gently on the boy's shoulder.

"Sandaime-sama."

Kakashi gave a sharp intake of breath and started hastily composing himself. Sarutobi looked to the ANBU on his left, where Usagi was holding a small bundle of cloth.

"Naruto." He whispered as he held his arms out to receive the newborn baby. At the name Kakashi whipped around and stood up, his ANBU mask already back in place.

Sarutobi ignored him but instead studied the child. The sealing of a jinjuriki would usually knock a person out so Naruto was asleep.

His heart sank when he saw the fading seal on her stomach, realizing that she would be forced to carry that burden her entire life.

Gently shifting her in his hold he drew her blankets closer around her tiny frame. Flecks of blood shone on the baby's whispered cheeks so he gingerly wiped them off, causing her to stir slightly in her sleep.

Not even a day old and already an orphan.

The hokage looked up at his three ANBU. "Usagi, seal the bodies of the Hokage and his wife. Ushi, go gather the council, I'll meet them in the council chamber in twenty minutes."

Nezumi nodded before shunshining away. He turned to the youngest ANBU, holding Naruto out to him slightly.

"Inu take the child to my office and wait there for now, I'll send in someone else later."

Kakashi nodded silently, taking his sensei's daughter gently into his arms before disappearing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Twenty minutes later: In the Council Chamber

Sarutobi sighed as he stepped into the council room. The buzz of whispers and muttering died down instantly as he gravely sat down in the hokage' chair.

The silence that followed, however short, was suffocating.

"What happened to Yondaime-sama?" Inoichi asked softly, deciding to be the one to break the ice.

Hiruzen sighed, "Minato-san used his Hirashin to teleport the Kyuubi away from the village where he and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze fought it. Eventually they were successful and had sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn child... but at the price of their own lives."

The effect was immediate, some of the veteran shinobi had already guessed what had happened but the civilian council members were hopeful when they heard that their beloved Yondaime was victorious, but the moment they heard that he had sacrificed himself, a wave of grief and hopelessness washed over the room.

"I guess that even our strongest couldn't survive against that thing" Muttered one of the civilian councilman still in shock.

"Dammed Demon."

A few people were crying softly and there was a moment of silence.

"So that means you will be taking the hat back until we find a new successor for you, Sandaime-sama?" Asked a shinobi councilwoman.

Sarutobi nodded, "That is correct. So first things first, I'm going to need to know the numbers. I need a report on how many shinobi and civilian casualties we have, how many are injured, I need to know the property damage and what has been done so far."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back with Kakashi

 **Kakashi Pov-**

After arriving at the hokage's office via shunshin, Kakashi had sat down on a couch sitting off to the side and waited quietly. Not knowing what to do with the sleeping child in his arms, and not wanting to disturb her, he simply held her quietly, thinking about the day. It had started as a relatively normal day, he was going to take a break from his ANBU work and relax, perhaps visit Obito and Rin, when he ran into Gai. Gai had been... refreshing to speak with. His exuberance and over-emotional attitude was a nice change from the Emotionless shadows of the ANBU.

Sixteen minutes after he arrived, Komori (Bat) came in silently through the window.

"The council meeting should be starting soon, Sandaime Hokage-sama is going to tell them what happened to the Kyuubi. I will be here as extra protection for the jinjuriki." Said the ANBU emotionlessly. She disappeared into the shadows in the corner of the room and didn't say anything else.

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment and shifted the child in his hold. She looked painfully like her parents, she had her mother's blood red hair and fair skin but her father's angular face. The only difference was the three whisker marks on either side of her face. He gently traced them with his finger, making her stir slightly. Birthmarks. Perhaps they were a side affect from the Kyuubi's chakra while she was still in the womb. He was wondering what color eyes she would have when she started to stir and whimper.

Panic flooded though him. What did he do?! Was he not supposed to touch her face?! How on earth do you deal with a newborn child?! Oh, was he supposed to rock her or something? He had promised Kushina that he would take care of Naruto, but he didn't know a thing about dealing with kids, much less newborn babies that were orphaned not a few hours ago.

Naruto blearily opened her eyes, took one look at Kakashi and started bawling. Kakashi started gently rocking her, like he had seen civilian mothers do, but every time she looked at him, she started to cry harder.

Feeling desperate and defeated by the tiny red-head in his arms, he looked over to the shadows, "Bat, how do I calm her down?" He asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

The ANBU stayed hidden, but spoke, "I'm afraid I wont be of much use, I have limited knowledge of caring for children, much less babies." Though her voice sounded emotionless to a normal person, Kakashi could detect a hint of amusement. "I do have some sleeping gas-"

"No!" Kakashi said quickly, "we aren't entirely sure what that could do to her." He looked down at the child he was holding and she cried harder.

"She appears to be scared of you," Bat commented, making Kakashi's head snap up, "or more specifically, your mask."

Kakashi looked down at the baby and shifted her in his arms, freeing a hand that he then brought to touch his mask. He started lifting the mask up, but then hesitated. Placing the mask back down, he instead brought his single free hand into a one handed sign. There was a puff of smoke, and where the young ANBU once sat, was Kushina Uzumaki.

Kakashi, now successfully looking like Kushina, looked down at the child and, shifting her in his arms, continued rocking her with the gentle expression that Kushina so often wore in life. After a few short moments, Naruto stopped crying and Kakashi had his first good look at her eyes. The child's eyes, shining with unshed tears and framed by lashes sparkling with the droplets, were a beautiful cerulean blue.

He stared. Her eyes were exactly the same color and shape as her father's. However they lacked the pain, wisdom and experience hidden in those deep orbs that her father's had, instead they shone with such childlike innocence and purity that it caught him off guard.

Perhaps in different circumstances, if he hadn't been there in Kushina's last moments so she could get him to promise to take care of this child, he would have avoided her at all costs because of that face and eyes that looked so painfully like her parents. Instead, he was now looking into those same eyes, not with regret, though there was still some traces of it, but with determination.

Perhaps it was a bit of his wolf instincts from his father's side, or a bit of dog instincts from his Inuzuka mother, maybe it was something else, or maybe it was the effect of seeing Kushina and Minato in the tiny and helpless child, but as he held the newborn closer, he knew that he would do anything within his power to raise, love and protect this child, no matter what anybody did.

Even if he had to kill anybody in his way.

O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-O

 **A/N:**

 **No, as of right now this is not going to be a Kaka/Naru fanfic, but more of a sibling/ overprotective brother relationship.**

 **If you have any suggestions for pairings, I am open, but keep in mind, I am not the best at romance.**

 **Naruto is not going to pretend to be a boy, nor is she going to the academy as of right now. I am having her eventually join the ANBU, but she won't be OP.**

 **I am open to any ideas concerning the plot line and would greatly appreciate it if you point out any spelling or grammar errors so I may fix them.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **\- C. Riverblade**


End file.
